


Spettacolo

by Romennim



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance sorprende D'Artagnan a spiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spettacolo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Spectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732391) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Drabble scritta per l' “International Fanwork Day 2015"

"D'Artagnan! _D'Artagnan!_ " sibilò con forza Constance. "Che diavolo stai facendo?"

Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto, premendo una mano sulla bocca di lei. Constance fu tentata di morderlo, ma un'occhiata all'espressione sul volto del ragazzo la fermò.

"Che c'è?" chiese invece quando la sua bocca fu libera.

"Stanno finalmente facendo pace, Constance!" D'Artagnan rispose con un sorriso pieno di gioia.

"Ma di che parli?" chiese lei.

"Athos, Porthos e Aramis, ovviamente! Quest'ultima settimana è stata.. ma ora sembrano a posto!"

Constance si sporse oltre l'angolo del corridoio.

Ossì, Athos, Aramis e Porthos erano decisamente a posto. Dio, che spettacolo fantastico.


End file.
